love
by HKF LOVE
Summary: humahri abhirika keh life meh sirf fights , fights and fights . lets see how their fight turns into love . An abhirika based story WARNING: it might not be sutible for young children


**Hello friends**

 **I'm back with another story**

 **Its only one chapter long**

 **And for people that are going to ask me, Im working on the second chap of happy New Year**

 **So here we go hope u enjoy it**

 **Ok a warning this might contain content not sutible for people younger than 12**

 **Jara sa jhoom loon main**

It was a new day , beginning of a new morning or should I say a really busy morning

It had been 2 weeks since our abhirika's marriage and they were already in a busy schedule

All they had was 2 day honeymoon

No time for there self they were all ways too busy in work

Waking up Early in the morning getting ready

Eating breakfast going to bureau

Coming back and sleeping

Life keh andhar fights and fights , tarika was fed up

WHAT A LIFE!

Well today they were stuck in a new case

They had to send some to the pub midnight they needed a couple

Abhijeet put his hand up as yes

Well not him exactally it was daya holding his hand up in the air

Abhi: daya chhor!

Daya: areh nahi , yeh tera mukha hai tarika ko manaeh ka

Abhi: nahi daya nahi mananah hai mujhe tarika ko

Here our duos where fighting

Junior officers were laughing (well trying to stop their laughter

And acp was like OMG KAHI NAHI SUDREGEH YEH

Acp stopped them : bass bass bass or nahi abhijeet tum or tarika joa geh pub meh info leneh

Here abhi gave daya a ' daya im going to kill u for this '

And daya replied with ' ill see about that '

Abhijeet left from the bureau to the forensic lab

Lab

Abhijeet entered with a scared face

Here tarika and salunke was surprised to see him here but then he guessed what he came for so he decided to tease him

Salunke: are abhijeet tum yaha kaya kareh ho abhi toh report tyaar nahi hoyi

Abhi: w..oo…h me..h t..a..

Salukhe: ohh meh samajeh gaya tarika she milneh ayo hoh milo bar ghar meh lab meh nahi

Abhi: sir meh kisi kaam she aya hoon ( abhijeet said with a loud voice he wasn't in the mood for joking)

Salukhe: konseh kaam she… kahi kio per…

He was about to say something before being cut off by abhijeet

Abhi : sir acp sir neh mujhe bejha heh tarika ko leneh pub keh andhar she info leneh hai to sir neh hummhe choose kia

Salunkhe shut up and abhi said

Abhi : leh joa ( salukhe nodded in yes ) and he said to tarika ,chalo

Abhi left

Tarika packed all her stuff took her coat in her hands and her phone and went and on the way out she said to salunke sir

Tarika: sorry sir…who actually subha jagra ho gaya tha or uss ka mood off hain app neh useh tang kia islayeh aap keh upar chalayah ….sorry

And tarika went

Here abhi was in his car settled down

He was annoyed for what happened in the morning and now salunke sir was annoying

He was in deep thought that he didn't even realize that tarika had come and sat in the car

Tarika: abhijeet (tarika is acting formal with him cuz of the fights they have been in several times)

Abhijeet came out of his trance of thoughts and started the car

All the way they didn't talk, the car was silent , a silence that was hurting them

They reached home , they both got out , abhijeet locked the door of the car and tarika opened the door of the house

They both came in abhijeet went and got a drink of water for himself while tarika went upstairs to get ready for the pub

Tarika took a shower wore a really short dress that was above her knees and it was strapless She put on some make up put on long silver earrings with a matching neckless and bracelet she Wore long pencil heels she was looking stunning

While here abhijeet went to guest room , in to the bathroom took a shower and came out , he decided to wear his half arm polo shirt with a brown leather jacket , and black denims jeans . he spiked his hair , he wore chains around his neck and wrist , he wore his nike trainer's

Tarika came down stairs at the same time abhijeet came out they both looked at each other they were surprised at each others look

Abhi was thinking: WOW ! KITNI KAUBSURAT LAGTI HAI YEH ASEH PATA NAHI KYUN JAGRA KAI KIO ESSEH APNI WIFES SHE KARTA HAI. OMG ANY GUY WILL FALL FOR HER LIKE I FELL FOR HER ! DAM SHE IS TOOOO BUEATIFUL I WONT BE ABLE TO RESIST HER

Tarika was thinking: DAM ! IM I DREAMING OR IS THIS REAL . HOW CAN HE , HOW CAN HE LOOK SOO DAM HANDSOME , IVE NEWER SEEN HIM IN THIS FORM , CHAINS AROUND HIS NECK AND WRIST . LEATHER JACKETS , AND NIKE SHOES ! OMG IM GOING TO DIE . I CANT BELIEVE HE CAN ACTUALLY LOOK LIKE THIS

Abhijeet came out of trance realizing that they was getting late

He came towards tarika and called her

There was no response

He called a bit louder

No response then he shook her to get her back she came out of trance

And she blushed while abhi said

Abhi : chalo

Abhi came out followed by tarika

They both sat and drove in to the pub

They came out , all the boys fell on a figure none other than tarika , abhijeet fell jealous and held her around her waist possessively , tarika smirked at his reaction

They walked in loud music was going on in the background

Abhijeet looked around and found who he was looking for

There stood a girl in hot pink short sexy dress it was above her knees , she had straight hair beyond her shoulders she was wearing long pencil heals in pink . she was looking charming

Tarika looked in the direction that he was looking at , she got jealous and called abhi in a angry voice

Tarika: ABHI…

Abhi answered in an annoyed voice

Abhi: kaya hai

Tarika was about to answer when he just walked off in the opposite direction not bothering listening to her

Here tarika was fuming

She went near the drink section and stood there

While abhi went near the girl on the way he folded his sleeves and spiked his hair a bit more and said in a very husky voice

Abhi: hello ….(the girl looked at him)

Girl: hi handsome….(while giving her hand in to abhijeets)

Abhi held her hands and said : aap ka naam…..

Girl: Laila …..aur aap ka mr handsome….while bringing her face closer to his

Abhi: abhijeet …..pyaar she abhi bulah sakti hai aap Laila (abhijeet said nervously)

Laila : teek hai pyaar she abhi bulaungi

Abhijeet just smiled

Here tarika was fuming in anger to cool herself down she ordered a drink by drink she ment juice but instead she got a glass of vodka , she didn't bother she drank it in one shot

Laila brought abhi next to the bar and asked

Laila : drink?

Abhi: yeah sure

Laila : two drinks plz (she said to the waiter

Waiter : sure mam

The waiter put two drinks on the counter Laila quickly mixed something into abhis drink and handed it to him

Laila and abhi : CHEERS

This made tarika really mad Laila was laughing and enjoying her self with HER ABHIJEET in anger she drank 2 more glasses in a shot by now she was full drunk , her head was swaying in the air she felt dizzy , she went to abhi in full anger

And held Laila by her hair abhijeet was shocked and got Laila out of tarika grip

Laila was crying in pain while abhi took tarika out quickly, and he realized that she was DRUNK!

Abhijeet was trying to make tarika sit in the but she wasn't listening instead she started singing

 **Tarika** : Hmm..La..La..La..

La..La..Laa… ( **tarika ran across streets singing )**

Zara sa jhoom loon

 **Abhi:** Arey na re na re na

 **Tarika:** Zaraa sa ghoom lu main **(she turned around in a circle)**

 **Abhi:** Arey na re na re na

 **Tarika** : Aa tujhe choom lu main **( she came towards his face)**

 **Abhi** : Arey na re baba na

 **Tarika** : Main chali.. banke hawa.. **(she again started running on streets with abhi chasing her)**

 **Abhi:** Rabba mere.. menu bacha. **(abhi turned around praying but found her no where and saw her and ran after her)**

 **(tarika ran into shops grabbing stuff with abhi behind her paying)**

 **(she saw a dress she loved it and told abhi to buy it but he didn't so she broke the window and shoved the ice cream in his mouth**

 **Tarika:** Mausam yeh beimaan

Masti ka yeh sama..

Roko o logon zameen pe

Girne laga aasmaan

Thumak, thumak ke jhulungi

Mein udke gagan ko chhoo lungi

Main chali.. banke hawa..

 **Abhi:** Rabba mere.. menu bacha.

 **(tarika was dancing with abhi chasing her)**

 **Tarika:** Zara sa jhoom loon

 **Abhi:** Arey na re na re na

 **Tarika:** Zaraa sa ghoom lu main

 **Abhi:** Arey na re na re na

 **Tarika:** Aa tujhe choom lu main

 **Abhi:** Arey na re baba na

 **(it started raining**

 **Tarika:** Thandi thandi pawan **(tarika acted as she was cold**

Jalta hai yeh badan

Ji chaahta hai bana loon ( **and then she opened his jacked and peeped inside and abhi closed it quickly**

Tujhko apna sajan

Hua nahin yeh pehle Kabhi **(there was a hill and she rolled down it )**

Meri chaal

Badal gayi abhi, abhi

Main chali.. banke hawa..

 **Abhi:** Rabba mere.. menu bacha **.. (and abhi rolled/ran after her)**

 **Tarika** :Zara sa jhoom loon **(she came into the swimming pool**

 **Abhi** :Arey na re na re na **(abhi ran after her entering the swimming pool**

 **Tarika** :Zaraa sa ghoom lu main **(tarika was playing in the water**

 **Abhi** :Arey na re na re na **(abhi pulled her out**

 **Tarika** :Aa tujhe choom lu main **(she started kicking her legs**

 **Abhi:** Arey na re baba na…. **(she jumped in agian**

 **(abhijeets drugs started working) (remember the ones that Laila gave him in drink)**

 **Abhi:** Jati hai tu kahan **(he jumped in to the pool throwing his leather jacket in the air**

Jaaneman jan-e-jaan ( **tarika got out but abhijeet pulled her back in**

Ladki hai tu khubsoorat **(he sang while smirking at her**

Ladka mein naujawan **(he swayed his hand through his hair**

Tujhe, gale laga loon aa ( **he was about to rip of his t-shirt but tarika stopped him**

Palkon mein tujhe basaa loon aa **(he picked her up in a bridal style and got out the swimming pool**

Ho gaya.. mujhe nasha.. **(and turned her around in circles**

 **Tarika:** Rabba mere.. menu bacha.. **(tarika got out of his arms and ran out the swimming pool**

 **Abhi:** Zara sa jhoom loon **(abhi chased her**

 **Tarika:** Na re na re na **(tarika moved back**

 **Abhi:** Zaraa sa ghoom lu main **(abhi turned around**

 **Tarika:** Arey na re na re na **(tarika kept on moving back**

 **Abhi:** Aa tujhe choom lu main ( **abhi moved his face near hers**

 **Tarika:** Na re baba na **(she moved her face back**

 **Abhi:** Ho gaya.. mujhe nasha **.. (abhijeet picked her up and swayed side to side**

 **Tarika:** Rabba mere.. menu bacha.. **(tarika was like save me**

Aa.. aa.. aa.. aa..

 **And they both sat in the taxi heads on each other shoulder and went home**

They both reached home dunk (kind of)

Tarika opened the door as she wasn't that drunk as abhijeet was

They both moved in

Abhijeet was still In a naughty mood

He moved towards tarika smirking

Tarika heart started beating really fast, she moved back until she hit the edge of the sofa and fell on it . Abhijeet leaned on her keeping his hand on earthier side to keep himself in balance, he moved the strand of hair that was disturbing him , he tucked it behind her ear , tarika shivered from his cold was her first time feeling him soo near too him . And abhijeet said

Abhi: tarika we both know that we love each other , tarika I love u more than my jaan , hum , mera matlab meh bhi na Kabhi Kabhi angry young man banjata hun , bhot gussa atah hai , bhar mera Kabhi matlab nahi hua tum heh hurt karneh keh liyeh , tarika sirf 2 hafteh hueh hai humarri shaadi ko or itneh jaggreh . tarika I want to prove myself that I actually love u , and that I don't lie … tarika starred at him she saw all the pure love in him she smiled maybe the first time after their marriage

Abhijeet saw the smile on her face and it seemed that she is happy. Abhijeet kissed her bang on her lips . Tarika was shocked at first but accepted it as it was their first kiss after marriage. They kissed deeply finding each other's feeling , they broke after 5 minutes and when tarika said

Tarika : make me urs completely

Abhijeet smirked at her and then picked her up in a bridal style he opened the door with one of his hand he entered the room he shut the door behind, with his feet. He layed her down on the bed. He took his leather jacket off , his watch and chains, he took off his Nike trainers and moved towards the bed he climbed over tarika and took off her jewelry and her heels , he kissed her bare skin on her shoulder , then he bit it lightly not to hurt her . she moaned , abhijeet kissed her more while tarika took of his shirt and through it on the side . Tarika looked at his hard-build chest. He had 6 abs. UFF HE LOOKED DAM HOT tarika thought. Abhijeet then slid off her strapless dress, he kissed her on her arms dragged it down to her stomach feeling every inch of her smooth soft skin. Tarika was moaning. Tarika unwrapped his belt of his jeans , and opened the button abhijeet lifted his body up and she slid his jeans off. Abhijeet took off her underwear and entered her

They had a passionate night leaving all the fights behind

 _Every thing is fair in love and war_

 _See how abhirikas marriage started of with fights and ended up in love_

 **Ok friends that's was the end of this story**

 **hope u enjoyed it**

 **hope it is not too long**

 **sorry if u didn't like the end**

 **plz do review and sorry if it is rushed**

 **do tell me how it is , im thinking its not good**

 **took me allot of time**

 **love u all bye**

 **meet u with the next chapter of happy new year**

 **and DO REVIEW**


End file.
